deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield vs Pac-Man
The old school eaters battle it out. Who well win. Garfield wiz: he is remembered for his fun and his sarcastic personality boomstick: remember that you can break the fourth wall in your thoughts, also always manages to leave situations with jon wiz: gafield has the help of his friends to make a mess of several messes that he gets into, he is very lazy and lags and cannot live without his pooky bear, he has a great contempt for nermal boomstick: then I get to have super garfield, which can fly funtime foxy: leave me and talk about garfield Bendy: Now let's continue he can transform into a kind of godzilla which can destroy cities, back in a flash game where the house is infected with evil spirits, but only this time he knows how to cheat pretty good Funtime Foxy: Then we arrived at the movie and his cunning grew and now he knew how to fight better and then came out the garfield show where he has a more developed toonforce, he can talk to the viewer and now he has crazier adventures and has many traps,and found a clock that stopped time and that if damaged can stop time Bendy: It's at the snoopy level and a little sonic toon, it's very comelon and has the garfield show as a good toonforce, we hope we forget something funtime foxy: and that is gorefield gamboy, now garfield can change shape when he likes it, he can smell people, kill them with a bite, he can survive nuclear bombs and bullets don't work with him and his only weakness is lasagna do not. garfield: I hate Mondays and spheres, I'm ready to kill pac-man Pac-man Pacman is the iconic video game mascot ever created. Pacman can smash thru barrels and treasure chests also robots, zombies and monsters also he yanked a giant fish out the water and can destroy giant robots with a rev roll also he can smash thru metal with just a punch and he can beat up to tekken charatcers. He can survive a small space station explosion in space and can survive five ghost chumping him up at the same time he also survived a falls from heights and survived in space without a helment and survived a robot exploding. Pacman can keep up with a go-kart and he can keep up with Sonic with out difficulties also he can turn into a blur while running he can even go fast at just wall jumping and he can dodge electricity and lasers from robots. Pacman even have a boost just like Sonic. Pacman can paint a tunnel on a wall and walk straight thru it and he can walk up and on walls and inflate himself to become giant and he also have high toonforce like Bugs Bunny. Pre-Fight The combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! DEATH BATTLE Garfield was outside eating lasagna until a Pacman ran at the lasagna gobbling it and stopped. Garfield jaw opened and started walking at Pacman. Garfield: You ate my lasagna pal. Garfield threw a rock at Pacman. Video.gif|c Pacman ran at Garfield and started to punch him until back kicking him on the ground. Garfield jumped up and scratch Pacman and they started punching eachother until Garfield grabbed Pacman and threw him at a nearby tree. Pacman ran at Garfield pumching him in the stomach then throw a fire hydrant at Garfield. Pacman seen the smash ball and threw a key at Garfield blasting him thru the tree snapping it. Pacman punched the smash ball to turn into his arcade counterpart and started flying at Garfield who took off. Pacman return back to normal and saw Super Garfield flying towards him that's until Pacman painted a hole on the ground and jump in it. Pacman jumped out of it only to be pushed by Garfield who grabbed him by the leg and threw him miles away only to be in a arcade. Garfield walked in the arcade and started to look around only to be grabbed. Garfield: Where am i? Pacman ran at Garfield and kicked him at a ghost. Pacman started to throw pellets around Garfield who saw a ghost coming. Garfield punched thru the maze and ran thru as Pacman had got killed by a ghost. 1 live left Garfield ran at Pacman and punched him in the face. Pacman pulled out a power pellet and ate it. Garfield: Uh oh Pacman gobbled up Garfield killing the lazy cat. K.O It showed Pacman out the game eating lasagna as Garfield corspe was still in the game.R Results W.I.P Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunger' Themed Death Battles Category:Oofman's New Death Battles